Mc's Youtuber's Fanfics: Bodil40 with Simonhd
by MossyKonansBrat
Summary: Two Minecraft Youtubers named Bodil40 and Simonhd both decided to play on a secret server. They love each other as friends, But they also feel something even stronger then that.


**Bodil40 and Simonhd ;):...**

Simon and Bodil just finished playing with Ghost, Baki, Ashley, Bajan, Jerome and Double in hunger games. The group decided to go in teams and go to there private servers to play on survival. Ghost, Double and Baki were one team, Baki went with them so he can get to know them better, and for Double and Ghost it's just normal for them to be with each other.

Bajan, Ashley, Jerome were a second team. As usual Ashley would want to go with Bajan so she can play with him and she can also get to know them both too, but for Jerome and Mitch they just want to be with each other because they are buddies. They chose Ashley because as usual she would go with them instead of everyone else. Even though she knows Bodil and Simon, she wants to do the same thing that Baki is doing.

Which leaves Bodil with Simon. Because they are both friends and rivals, but also team mates and bulgarians. So they both chose each other, but they know they feel something strong between them.

..First day...

Bodil and Simon both logged on to there server and left the others. Bodil said to Simon ''So should we get started Simon.'' Simon nodded and said ''Yeah.'' And so they both went different ways, Bodil went to get wood while Simon went to get cobblestone.

Night came upon them and it was quick. So they both rushed back to find there base. Simon built a nice fort for them to sleep in. And Bodil found lots of items to craft supplies with his items and so Simon asked Bodil''So should i prepare dinner Bodil?'' ''Yes please Simon.''

Bodil was always a person that secretly admired Simons ways secretly but around people and viewers he acts normal to him as the usual. Always teasing him and picking on him, just to make everything funny. But when no ones around and it is just him and Simon. He starts to have a thing for him. He finds Simon a really kind person when he is alone with. Rather funny sometimes, thats why around him Simon makes him feel calm.

And then Bodil kind of had a feeling of lust and blushed softly. Luckily, Simon didn't see. Moving on to Simon, Simon had a same feeling but rather different explains. He would care for his team mates especially Bodil. Now Bodil, Simon found him rather cute and kind to him. He loves him as a friend, but he feels something rather stronger then that. Thats why he has a feeling of worry for him and he knows that Bodil should feel that way too. Thats why he is so kind to him. Not rather raging a lot.

Simon closed the windows and shut the curtains and put on a fire in the fireplace to make it warmer. He just finished cooking and served the food to Bodil ''Thanks.'' and smiled ''anytime.'' And send a smile back.

...At night...

Simon was washing the dishes while Bodil was drying. They both were feeling rather kind and nice. They both had a feeling that made them both warm inside.

Once they finished they were both of to bed and said there good nights to each other.

In the middle of the night Bodil woke up and felt himself get warm inside.

He was thinking so much of Simon and was blushing so hard in his dreams.

He would love to make his dreams come true to finally make love to Simon in since he loves him. And he was blushing rather hard about him. Simon was still sleeping like an angel.

And then suddenly, Bodil felt himself gotten hard. He pulled out his huge member and stared at it for seconds a minutes and a five minutes later out of his deep thoughts he slowly pumped his member up and down.

Soft moans were coming out of him, the thoughts he was thinking made him even got harder and he blushed even more so he decided to pump and thrust his hands even harder and faster.

and after a few pumps and thrusts and moans he finally reached his limit and spilled come all over his Penis.

Then Simon woke, Simons eyes were completely shocked and wide when he saw the mess that Bodil made. And after 5 seconds Bodil looked to Simons bed and noticed that he was awake.

And Bodil gave him a _Its not what it looks like_ look. Simon blushed hard and this is where all the love begins.

XXXX

Bodil was staring at Simon while Simon was doing the same thing when Bodil broke the silents ''Alright, i was pumping myself because i had many thoughts of you. I also find you hot.'' Simon blushed real red. And then simon got up and went over to Bodil then got on top of him and kissed him.

Both of them blushed really hard, then Simon forced his tongue inside of Bodils mouth both making an tongue battle. Then Simon pulled out and suddenly they switched places, And then Bodil stripped of Simons pants and t-shirt then boxers leaving him naked.

And then Bodil pumped his cock and it was hard. Simon let out a vocal moan. And sure he was blushing so hard because of the feeling.

And all of a sudden Bodil slammed right inside of Simon making him let out a cry of pleasure mixed with pain. Tears strolled down Simons face and Bodil felt bad being the seme and so he stopped for a moment to let Simon adjust.

After a few moments later he started to move in and out and this time Simon was moaning in pleasure and telling him to go even faster.

Bodil slammed into him making many thrusts and movements trying to come, drilling into Simon so badly and then he went even in a quick movement moving his hips and rocking his hips against him.

Making the bed slam into the wall from the hard pounding until Bodil reached his limit.

Spilling his come into Simon growling in a low moan, with Simon also coming. Both riding the waves, and also being lovers.

Bodil gently pulled out of Simon and put there clothing back on then they both went on the same bed by Simon going to Bodils bed.

Then pulled up the blankets and then Simon said ''I love you Martin.'' ''I love you too, Simon.'' And then they fell asleep.


End file.
